<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal 篇一 by makhei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212204">Proposal 篇一</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makhei/pseuds/makhei'>makhei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makhei/pseuds/makhei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作为纳新诺市最权重望崇的女人，Lena Luthor有一个秘密——她无可救药的爱着她的记者朋友Kara Danvers。由于种种原因，Lena无法将这份爱说出口。<br/>如今小记者要结婚了，她的十亲九故却像约好一样都没办法在她试穿婚纱那天腾出时间。作为记者最好的朋友，Lena Luthor责无旁贷地承担了陪她试穿婚纱的重任。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal 篇一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One more shot?”<br/>
思绪被低柔的女声打断。Lena Luthor低头看了眼矮几上的酒杯，一小时四十三分钟内它已经被清空了三次，她实在不该再喝了。但如果没有酒精的帮助，她不知道自己还能撑多久。<br/>
“Yes，please.”<br/>
面相慈祥的婚纱店店主为CEO续了两指的苏格兰威士忌后并没有像前几次一样走开，她顺手将酒瓶放在身旁的五斗橱上，倚着橱柜跟黑发女人聊起天来：“她很漂亮。”<br/>
“无与伦比。”Lena郑重地回答。<br/>
“你喜欢哪一套？”<br/>
智商卓群的科学家端起酒杯抿了一口，认真在大脑里对比起金发女郎试穿过的四套婚纱。过了足有一分钟，她才迟疑的开口：“无意冒犯，每一套都很好看，但每一套我都觉得少了点儿什么。”<br/>
年长的店主笑起来，“看来我们遇到了一位挑剔的客人，没关系，她总会挑到一套让你满意的婚纱。哦，这件怎么样？”<br/>
Lena顺着店主的视线望去，不由呼吸一滞。<br/>
“我猜答案是‘满意’，你们两个真是可爱的一对。”<br/>
“Wha-No,no.”Lena的理智因店主的话迅速归位，“我们不是情侣，我们是朋友。”<br/>
“Okay.”店主露出了然的笑容，“快去称赞她吧，Danvers小姐看起来急需你的评价。”<br/>
CEO向银发长者点头致意，而后快步走向已经紧张得开始推眼镜的记者。<br/>
“如果现在我问魔镜谁是世界上最美的女人，它的答案一定是Kara Danvers。Kara，你看起来美极了。”<br/>
小记者的两颊迅速染上红晕，她有些害羞的笑着，“Lena！”<br/>
黑发女人耸肩，“实话实说。”<br/>
“那么，哪一套是你的最爱？”Kara红着脸急切的问。<br/>
“Well,”Lena撇嘴，“这五套婚纱每一套都很适合你，但要问我最喜欢的，我要把票投给第五套。”<br/>
“五套？”金发记者崩溃的哀嚎，“怎么才五套？这么说我还要再折腾一次吗？”<br/>
一瞬间，她仿佛想起了什么，立刻可怜巴巴地看向CEO。<br/>
Lena太熟悉她这个表情了，极力硬起心肠，“NO.No way. Kara，即使我们是最好的朋友，我还是要拒绝。我是不会替你试婚纱的！”<br/>
Kara Danvers熟练地噘嘴，持续向面对她一贯毫无抵抗力的Luthor家小女儿释放狗狗视线。<br/>
“OK.OK.”L-Corp的当家人举手投降，“Stop the puppy eye.I'll do it.”<br/>
记者海洋般的眼眸中浮起阴谋得逞的笑意。<br/>
“我有没有说过你是我最喜欢的人？”<br/>
Lena毫不掩饰地冲她翻了个白眼，“没有。不，等等，也许说过，什么时候来着？每次我给你带垃圾食品时？也就上千次吧。”<br/>
“Hey,don't be rude.”Kara推着Lena的后背向试衣间走去。<br/>
“那个让好朋友替自己试婚纱的女人怎么有底气说这种话。”Lena揶揄的问。<br/>
Kara尴尬地清了清嗓子，把变魔术一般从沿路某处拎出来的婚纱塞进Lena怀里，“我知道你爱我。”<br/>
Lena Luthor停下脚步，抱紧被硬塞进怀里的婚纱，转头看了眼笑眯眯的盯着她的金发女子，嘴角噙起温柔的笑，“I do.”</p><p>试衣间的帘被拉紧的同时，Lena的笑容消失不见了。她把婚纱挂在天花板垂下的挂钩上，自己脱力般陷进试衣间的双人沙发里。Lena疲惫的用手扶着额头，闭紧双眼深深、深深地吸了口气，睁开眼时，漂亮的祖母绿眼眸中满是痛苦。<br/>
她该感谢Luthor家的教育，让她可以在需要时精准地换上各种面具。譬如今天，她高效的找到并佩戴上“替即将结婚的好朋友感到高兴”的好友面具，把那个小心翼翼暗恋的好友即将成婚、痛苦不堪的可悲女人完美地隐蔽在面具下。<br/>
然而心还是会痛，如果没有烈酒的加持，恐怕她已经露出痕迹了。她不明白，她只是去里斯本出差三个礼拜，怎么回来后离开时还是单身的Kara已经在筹备婚礼了。<br/>
迄今为止她还没有见过那位幸运的女士，Kara解释说她的未婚妻因为准备申请工作调动所以近期异常忙碌。Lena不在意这些，她在意的是，这个人，这个让Kara决定跟她闪婚共度一生的女人，会不会让Kara幸福。<br/>
没关系。<br/>
Lena站起身，面对试衣间里占据了整面墙的弧形穿衣镜一颗颗解着衬衣纽扣的时候想。<br/>
余生就让她来做那个傻乎乎的小记者的后盾好了，如果那个女人胆敢辜负Kara，那就赶走她再狠狠修理一顿好了。不，Kara不会碰到人渣的，她会幸福的，一定会的。<br/>
这样最好，Kara Danvers那样太阳一般温暖的女人就该跟她口中的完美女士在一起，而她这种在阴冷的蛇洞里长大、下半辈子都要为洗刷声名狼藉的家族名声而劳碌、为家族赎罪的人配不上Kara。<br/>
是的，这样最好。<br/>
她不能把上天对她最慷慨的一次馈赠拖进充满诋毁、质疑、恶意与威胁的生活中去。Kara值得更好的伴侣，一个Luthor显然不是。<br/>
“Lena Luthor，it will be fine.”黑发女子对着镜子里的自己轻声说。她早已习惯不去奢望注定不会不属于自己的东西，这一次，起码她还能以朋友的身份守护。<br/>
“Lena，你还好吗？需要帮助吗？”<br/>
也许是她耽搁的时间太久，Kara在帘子的另一边有些担心的问。<br/>
“我很好，不需要帮助，马上就好。”Lena立即回答道。<br/>
仰头逼回最后一点儿泪意，Lena抬手解开高高束起的黑色长发，松松地挽成一个跟Kara类似的圆髻。<br/>
很好。Lena Luthor重新戴好面具，对镜子里身着嫁衣的美丽女士露出完美笑容。</p><p>“虽然这件很好看，但我还是觉得你身上那套比较适合你。另外，Kar，他们是不是搞错了，这件婚纱跟你的气质不是很搭，它似乎更适合我。要不要问一……”<br/>
Lena的碎碎念在看到帘子外的场景后没了声响。<br/>
Kara Danvers，她最好的朋友、此生她最爱的人、那个她即将成婚的暗恋对象正捧着一束橙红色的海芋站在她面前。而金发记者那些之前因为各种原因无法陪同她试婚纱的亲故也都出现了——Alex揽着Maggie的肩膀笑眯眯地看着她们，Winn捧着一台小摄像机正在录影，James举着相机手指频繁按动快门，Nia挽着Brainy的胳膊笑得一脸傻气。<br/>
“我第一眼看到这套婚纱就知道它很适合你，”Kara笑着把海芋送到Lena手边，“我知道你穿起它一定很漂亮，但我没想到……我是说，wow~”<br/>
CEO不由自主的屏住呼吸，她艰难地吞咽了几下，努力忽略越来越快的心跳。<br/>
“Breath，Lena，”Kara右手扶住Lena的左臂，滚烫的掌心紧紧地贴着她苍白的皮肤，大拇指一下一下的来回扫着，“breath.”<br/>
Lena跟着Kara拇指移动的频率慢慢恢复了呼吸，她试着开口，声音有些抑制不住的颤抖，“You told me，you told me that……”<br/>
“我要结婚了？技术上来说，是的，只有一个小问题需要解决。只要我的未婚妻，呃，准未婚妻答应嫁给我。”记者有些不自在的推了推眼镜。<br/>
“所以从来都没有这个完美女士存在？”Lena难以置信。<br/>
Kara直视Lena的眼睛郑重地回答，“她当然存在，那些我告诉你的事情也是真的。Lena，那个人是你，一直都是。”<br/>
“Me？”<br/>
向来自信的L-Corp掌舵人几乎是用气声不确定的发问。<br/>
金发女郎温柔的笑容说明了一切。<br/>
“六年前在L-Corp总裁办公室我对你一见钟情，那场采访是我职业生涯中最不专业的一次，前半程我一直在想这世上怎么会有这么漂亮的女人。整个采访过程我都紧张得不得了，笨手笨脚的打翻你递给我的水杯，两次。”Kara有些怀念的回忆道，“我心想，完了，这下采访完不能问她要电话了，结果采访结束你接了个电话后说……”<br/>
“虽然有些冒昧，但能否请您帮我个忙，今晚陪我去参加一个晚宴。我刚到这个城市，实在找不到人帮忙。”Lena红着眼眶说。<br/>
“于是那天我不仅得到了你的电话，还吃到了巧克力山核桃派以外最美味的甜品。当天晚上站在公寓大门外看着立在车边微笑着冲我挥手道别的你，我听到了Winn告诉我的pow-pow。<br/>
我以为我们不会有机会，毕竟你是如此优秀，可后来发生的一切都证明你对我也有感觉，可不论我怎么暗示明示你都不肯再进一步。我想过主动表白，又怕把你吓回壳里再也不出来了。但是Lena，已经太久了，我们蹉跎了太多时光，我不打算再给你机会让你逃跑了。”<br/>
Kara抬起右手在发髻里摸出一枚戒指，单膝跪地虔诚的把它举向一英尺外努力不让自己哭出声的女人，“Lena，你是这世上我见过的最聪明、善良、美丽的女人。你坚强又勇敢，却也拥有最柔软的心和最纯洁的灵魂。<br/>
我知道你的顾虑，我不在乎，也不害怕。我愿意成为你的后盾，你的避风港。<br/>
你是我最好的朋友，也是我此生的挚爱。除了你，我不想与别人共度余生，我想每天跟你一起吃早餐，每晚拥着你入睡。我想跟你建立一个家庭，在你加班晚归的时候给你留一盏灯。我想用热量爆炸的垃圾食品喂胖你，也愿意陪你一起吃全素沙拉。<br/>
Lena Kieran Luthor，would you be my girlfriend and marry me?”<br/>
Lena笑着抹去脸上的泪水，“即使条件是吃全素沙拉时配甘蓝沙冰？”<br/>
肉食动物Kara Danvers的呼吸滞了滞，随即坚定地点头，“即使条件是每餐都让我吃甘蓝。Would you？”<br/>
“Yes.”</p><p>后来。<br/>
“亲爱的，幸亏你直接答应我了。”金毛心有余悸地说。<br/>
Lena挑眉，“如果我拒绝了呢？”<br/>
“那个……”Kara对手指，“Ms.Grant愿意让我连续三期在CatCo杂志上发表给你的情书。”<br/>
“She did?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“And?”<br/>
“如果三期之后你依旧拒绝我，我就可以收拾东西回家了，太没用了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>